Some suspension systems have been developed such as metal sheets, helicoidal springs, air bags, etc. They all seek to allow the vehicle to travel comfortably on roads with potholes, curves, stones, etc. which they face frequently. Thus, as the comfort of the suspension is important, it is also necessary to have other characteristics such as loading capacity, stability, duration, low cost, simplicity of operation, reduction of vibration, safety, low maintenance cost, etc. Since every suspension has advantages and disadvantages the suspension of the present invention was designed which attempts to complement vehicles which have some suspension system already installed, so as to reduce deficiencies and to improve comfort.
One of the main disadvantages of existing systems is that the vehicle doesn't have an appropriate level of comfort throughout the load range. So, there are systems in which, when the vehicle is without load or lighty loaded, it jumps, vibrates, bounces or is unstable on winding roads, etc. and when it is loaded it works very good, but the vehicle won't always be totally loaded. Conversely, some systems are moderately comfortable without load but when they are loaded, they lower too much, they are unstable, visibility gets low, etc. In both cases, a suspension system using loaded rubber stages can be installed according to the present invention: in the first case, as a first stage to increase comfort and stabilize the vehicle when it is without load or almost without load, and in the second case it is used to improve loading characteristics, reduce the amount of vehicle lowering and increase the stability working as a second auxiliary stage.
The suspension system of loaded rubber can be made with two or more integrated phases, this way it can be used as an integrated suspension system which gives the vehicle an appropriate level of comfort in all load ranges and excellent stability, safety, low cost and also maintenance. The torsion control system also allows the balancing of the vehicle in an easy way when the rubber has any kind of damage caused by use, by adjusting a nut and counter nut which will be described below.